


You're a Sad Sight Honey (But You Look So Cute)

by reallooney



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallooney/pseuds/reallooney
Summary: Geralt accidentally laughs when Jaskier slips and falls on some ice. Jaskier is rightfully angry.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 261





	You're a Sad Sight Honey (But You Look So Cute)

The day was positively frigid. They’d spent all morning and afternoon trudging through the woods, or rather, Jaskier had. He was still too stubborn to get himself a horse—not a fan of undertaking such a big commitment when it was much more convenient to just walk beside Roach. Most days it wasn’t a problem. Today though, the pair had been plagued by a persistent wet snowfall and Jaskier’s socks were soaked and cold, his toes numb. He was tired and more than ready to settle down in a campsite for the night. 

As the sun was setting, the pair came up on a bridge built over a rushing river. 

“We’ll camp just over the river,” Geralt said, starting over the bridge. He looked down at Jaskier from his seat upon Roach. “Be careful on the bridge; it’s going to be a lot icier than the forest floor.” 

The words were barely out of his mouth when Jaskier’s feet came out from under him. He pitched forward, resisting the urge to catch himself with his hands. In his attempt to avoid a broken wrist though, there was nothing to keep his face from slamming against the ground, which it did with a resounding crack. 

The first thing he was aware of once he got his bearings was the sound of laughter. It couldn’t be. Geralt never laughed. Sure enough though he looked up, feeling blood running down his face as he lifted his head, to see Geralt laughing at him. As soon as they made eye contact, the Witcher pressed his lips together, trying to stifle it. But it was too late. The damage had been done. 

“Here,” he moved as if he was going to dismount Roach, still very obviously trying to keep himself from laughing. “Let me help you up.”

“Don’t bother,” Jaskier said with a huff. He stood up, doing his best to brush the dirt off his clothes before trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose with the back of his hand. 

“Jaskier, wait. I didn’t mean—” Geralt called, but Jaskier was already storming off. He was very careful to keep his feet over the rest of the bridge, not wanting to give the Witcher any more reason to tease him. 

Sure enough, there was a perfect site for camping just a few minutes past the river. And of course, he couldn’t really leave Geralt behind. Even when he wasn’t on a horse, he was much faster than Jaskier was. He didn’t speak again until they reached the campsite, but the short walk had not been enough to cool Jaskier down. 

As he dismounted Roach, he tried to approach Jaskier. 

“At least let me take a look at it,” he bargained. 

Jaskier wasn’t having it. He walked over to Roach and pulled their canteens out of the saddle bag. 

“I’m going to go get water.” 

“Okay.” 

Thankfully Geralt didn’t try to follow as Jaskier turned around and headed back to the river. 

It only took a minute to fill up the canteens. He didn’t head back right away though, trying to use the cold water to get some of the blood out of his shirt, waiting for his anger to dissipate. He only succeeded in making himself colder, his mood continuing to get worse as he went over the situation in his head. 

Geralt had no right to laugh at him. He wasn’t a Witcher. He didn’t have exceptional reflexes or balance. He’d spent all day freezing his toes off walking alongside him, and for what? Just to be mocked? 

Not only was it insulting, it was just one more reminder that he’d never be the Witcher’s match physically. He’d always just be the clumsy bard he kept around to laugh at. 

As much as he wanted to stay at the riverside and brood, he really was getting cold, and Geralt would come looking for him before long. Begrudgingly, he headed back to the campsite.

When he got back, Geralt had fixed his attitude, now appearing appropriately somber. 

“Jaskier, can I please just have a look at it. I want to make sure your head is alright.” 

At first, his anger had distracted him, but now that some time had passed he had to admit, it really hurt. Still, he took his time putting the water away before he walked over to Geralt. 

“Here, come sit down.” Geralt patted the space on the log next to him in front of the fire he’d made while Jaskier had been sulking at the riverside. Jaskier complied, but he kept silent, wanting to make sure Geralt knew he was still angry. 

“Do you feel dizzy at all?” Geralt asked. 

“No.” 

“Nauseous?” 

“No.” 

“Does your head hurt?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you remember what happened?” 

He finally looked Geralt in the eyes, giving him the most pointed glare he could manage. 

“Vividly.” 

“Does this hurt?” he gently pressed against the bridge of Jaskier’s nose. 

Jaskier pulled back, looking incredulous. “Ow. Yes.” 

“Okay. Sorry.” His tone was measured and even. No doubt trying to keep from laughing again, Jaskier thought to himself. 

Despite Jaskier’s protest, Geralt kept prodding at his nose.

“Ow. Ow! Would you cut that out?” he swatted at Geralt’s hand. 

“I’m trying to get some of the blood off. You’re absolutely covered.” 

“Well stop it. I can do it myself.” He pulled away from Geralt, wiping at his own face with the end of his sleeve. 

He was still angry though, and his attempts to get the blood off his face were too aggressive. His nose started to drip blood again. 

“Jaskier, stop. Can you please just let me help you?” Geralt pleaded. 

“No,” Jaskier snapped. “I don’t need your help.”

Geralt sighed. “Is this about earlier?” 

“No. I live to be mocked by you ,Geralt,” he responded, his voice thick with sarcasm. 

He gave Jaskier a pitying look. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be as graceful and light-footed as you are Geralt. I can only hope the entertainment you get from watching me fail is enough to make up for having to put up with my clearly subpar physical fitness.” 

“Jaskier, you know it’s not like that,” Geralt replied, meeting his sarcasm with a genuine and caring tone. 

“I didn’t mean to laugh, honestly. It’s just your timing was too perfect.” 

Jaskier didn’t say anything, still not quite ready to forgive him. 

“I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed. It wasn’t funny.” 

“Too right it wasn’t funny,” Jaskier grumbled. 

Geralt nodded. 

“Alright, so I don’t think you have a head injury,” he continued. “Your nose could be broken though, but it doesn’t seem to need to be set. Does it hurt?”

“Yes it hurts,” Jaskier replied, still rather pouty—rightfully so. 

“Here.” Geralt brought over a flask of something. “This should help with the pain.” 

Jaskier accepted it, taking a swig of what he quickly realized was alcohol. 

“Thanks,” he admitted reluctantly. 

Geralt then retrieved one of his own clean, dry shirts, and handed it to Jaskier. 

“Your shirt is soaked. You must be freezing.” 

Jaskier pulled off his cold, wet, bloodstained shirt, exchanging it for Geralt’s, and  
pressing his own shirt against his nose. Hopefully it would stop bleeding again soon. 

Geralt then unclasped his cloak, handing it to Jaskier as well.

Jaskier could get used to guilt ridden Geralt. 

“Is there anything else you need?” he asked. 

“Some dry socks would be nice,” he admitted, his toes still numb. 

“Of course.” 

Jaskier couldn’t help but smile. As much as he wanted to, his friend was too kind to stay mad at for long.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what song the lyric from the title is from, we should be best friends. Hmu.   
> Actually i take that back. I’d love to be friends with any of you


End file.
